


sing for me

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, singer and bodyguard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Stop and sit down,' Dirk said. He was sitting in the chair in front of the dresser and he had been watching Karkat walk across the room for several minutes.'Fuck you,' Karkat said automatically. He froze mind-step and sat down on the floor.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 5





	sing for me

Karkat power-walked across the room. He was in the dressing room and the wait was *terrible*. Why did he come early?! He reached the end of the room and turned on his heel to power-walk across it. He could feel eyes on him but he didn't care. His stomach twisted itself into knots. 'Stop and sit down,' Dirk said. He was sitting in the chair in front of the dresser and he had been watching Karkat walk across the room for several minutes.

'Fuck you,' Karkat said automatically. He froze mind-step and sat down on the floor. Dirk picked up a bottle of water and handed it to him, sliding out of his chair and kneeling in front of him. Karkat blinked at him. He took the bottle and cradled it to his chest. 

'You're supposed to drink it,' Dirk said helpfully. 

'Shut the fuck up,' Karkat muttered. He opened it and took a sip. Dirk laid a broad hand on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat frowned but didn't shrug his hand off. Dirk moved his hand, stroking his back. Karkat's shoulders relaxed. Dirk leaned down. His arm wrapped around Karkat's shoulder while the other slid under Karkat's knees. Dirk stood up, lifting Karkat. Karkat squawked. 

'Shhh,' Dirk rumbled. Karkat huffed and crossed his arms but didn't say anything. Dirk turned around and walked to the chair. He leaned down, putting Karkat on it. Karkat glared up at him. Dirk's expression didn't change. Inscrutable asshole. 

'Where the fuck are you gonna sit now,' Karkat growled. Dirk shrugged. He sat down on the floor. Karkat scowled at him. 

'Sing for me,' Dirk said. 

Karkat growled. 'I'm not gonna fucking sing for you just because you ask me too?'

'D'ya sing for a twenty,' Dirk asked seriously. 

'I'm paying you! You're just giving my money back to me!' Karkat yelled. 

'D'ya take it,' Dirk asked. 

Karkat thought about it. 'Fine,' he spat. He held out his hand. Dirk reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He plucked a twenty from it then handed it to Karkat. Karkat took it and shoved it into his pocket.

'What do you want me to sing?' Karkat asked begrudgingly. 

'Anything,' Dirk said. He looked at Karkat expectantly. 

Karkat frowned in thought. 'Don't complain when you don't like it,' he snapped. Dirk nodded. Karkat breathed in. He started singing. _'Heaven knows that I'm born too late for these ghosts that I chase. With this dreams, I inflate, painted skies in my brain. Every day, I'm floating up in space to escape this old world, this old world. Some days I lie wide awake 'til the sun hits my face. And I fade, elevate from the earth, far away to a place where I'm free from the weight, this old world, this old world.'_

Karkat lowered his voice slightly. _'I,'_ he said intently, _'don't trust anything or anyone, below the sun. And I don't feel anything at a-a-a-a-all,'_ he sang. He raised his voice. _'I'm king of the clouds, of the clouds. I get lifted, I get lifted. King of the clouds, of the clouds. I get lifted, I get lifted.'_

Karkat relaxed. It felt good to sing. _'Some only live to die, I'm alive to fly higher than angels in outfields inside of my mind. I'm ascendin' these ladders, I'm climbin', say goodbye this old world, this old world. And when I fall to rise with stardust in my eyes, in the backbone of night, I'm combustible. Dust in the fire when I can't sleep a wink, I'm too tired, this old world, this old world.'_

He lowered his voice again. _'I don't trust anything or anyone, below the sun. And I don't feel anything at all.'_ He raised his voice, higher than before. _'I'm king of the clouds! Of the clouds! I get lifte-ed! I get lifted! King of the clouds, of the clouds. I get lifted! I get lifte-e-ed! Imagination, take me somewhere I don't know! I'm lost but I better find it alone! King of the clouds! of the clouds! I get lifted! I get lifte-e-ed!'_

Karkat lowered his voice, singing almost quietly. _'I keep searchin'. O-o-oh, I keep sea-earchin'. I keep searchin','_ he finished. 

Dirk clapped. 'Bravo, brilliant as always,' he said. 

Karkat bowed awkwardly. He felt better, still nervous but not as nervous as before. 'Thanks,' he muttered. Dirk nodded. Karkat stood up and walked to the clothes rack. He pulled out the outfit Kanaya made him. Karkat took off his clothes, uncaring of Dirk' eyes on him. He changed into it. It was a light gray suit with silver lapels over black shirt. Karkat put on the dark gray shoes and turned around, fixing the cuff buttons. 

'Don't you look good,' Dirk said appreciatively. Karkat blushed but didn't say anything. He sat back down on the chair. 

They waited in comfortable silence. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dirk stood up and walked to the door. He peeked through the peep hole then opened it. The make-up artist rushed in apologizing. Karkat told them to get to it. He shifted in his chair to turn to them. Karkat tried his best not to frown as the make-up was put on his face. There was glitter on his eyelids and down the curve of his cheeks. The make-up artist finished and stepped back. Dirk stood up and went to stand by Karkat. Karkat got off the chair then went to the door. Dirk opened it and Karkat stepped through. 

They walked through the halls, reaching the stage. Karkat stepped into the stage and the crowd cheered. Karkat waved awkwardly as he walked across the stage and to the mic. He breathed in then breathed out, trying to calm himself. Karkat started singing. The afternoon turned to evening and Dirk kept his eyes on him the whole time.


End file.
